how far?
by sano's queen
Summary: How far is Sanoskue willing to go for his little fox Megumi when trouble just always seems to find her? Rated just in case for feature
1. Default Chapter

Setting on the porch of the place I call my home I think back upon the days when I first met the man who was setting I mean kneeling beside me with an out stretched hand. The worst thing was I knew what was coming as he said the words "marry me?" with my mind racing and my heart was fluttering wildly in my chest I sat there in shock as memories flashed threw my head.

"The sun was setting I noticed as I walked along the dirt path towards the town contemplating what I should make for supper. "Turn around go home back to doctor Kanryuu," this thought rolled through my mind. "Get out of here, go back, he'll find you hell kill you," suddenly I was having these weird thoughts and to this date I still wonder what would have happened if I would have listened to them and went back. Maybe I would have never run across these people that I now call my friends. Maybe Kenshin and Sanoskue would have never rescued me form the attack of doctor Kanryuu's assassins and I wouldn't be setting here now with Sanoskue on this porch with waiting for a reply to the question he just asked. "What was that question? Oh yes I remember! Marry me?" "What should I say?" "I don't know do you love him?" "Yes, of course I do god that's a stupid question!" "And your talking, you're the one setting here with a dumb founded look on your face, having a conversation with your self in your head might I add," I stated bleakly. "Snap out of it and say some thing to him." "MEGUMI!"

Finally I snapped out of my conversation in my head and managed to stammer, " y-y-y-y-es I-I w-w-ill. "

"Really, you will?" Sanoskue questioned stunned.

"Yes…I will marry you Sanoskue Sagara," said with a soft smile and a gentle kiss my heart was still fluttering wildly in my chest.

"I love you Megumi," Sano whispered pulling me into a long passionate kiss. That me feel like I was the only person in the world.

"I figured that," I said with a warm gentle smile, "I only wish you'd say that more often."

"Oh trust me woman I will," as he leaned in for another kiss Karou called for us.

"Megumi, Sanoskue, time for supper come eat before Kenshin and Yahekio eat it all," yelled Kaoru.

"Coming," I responded quickly kissing Sanoskue and running for the dinner table normally I wouldn't do this but I had skipped a meal to be with Sano in the town. Sanoskue jumped up and followed me to eat he was all ways hungry even for Kaoru's cooking, which I admit wasn't exactly the best.


	2. trouble with Kanryuu

After dinner every one went to bed but I didn't stay there long I got up about twenty minutes later because I couldn't sleep, I was restless, excited, overjoyed, so I decided to go down to the river near by. I walked slowly down the dark path with no sound but the crickets and the soft pit pat of my sandals. Suddenly there was a chill down my spine but I shrugged it off and continued to walk forward. When I got to the grassy slope where I would walk down to the river there was a quick "snap" and when I turned to see what it was a hand was pressed firmly across my to cover my mouth to stop any screams. Then suddenly I was shoved to the ground and my hands where bound tightly behind my back. The person I say person because I was blindfolded before I could see who he was. Then suddenly a man spoke, "how do you like it," he whispered sitting in his knees resting his ass lightly my midsection with his hand still firmly pressed over my mouth. Threw his hand I said, "Not from you I'm a one man woman and I'm taken." The man uncovered my mouth; "sorry Hun didn't catch that," he said with a smirk. "I know that voice," I said to my self but I realized he had my mouth uncovered I could yell, I could yell for Sano at that moment I screamed, I screamed with all my might and the man slapped me and pulled out his sward. "Now, now, we can't have any more of that can we now," that voice I knew it from somewhere. Suddenly there was a sharp burning sensation and the voice came again, "let that be a lesson to you not to scream." Then I heard pounding foot steps but not of just one person but two. Then the voices came that lifted a 300-pound weight off my chest. I heard Sano's voice call out, "get your fucking ass off her," then there was a sound of skin hitting skin and the pressure of the man's body was gone. At this point Kenshin had untied the bind fold and the bindings then before I knew it he was over with his blade at the man's throat and Sano had his foot on the guy's chest holding him down. Then the guy's voice came again but this time his voice was high pitched and shrill as he pleaded for his life. Sano growled, "give me one good reason why I should let you live."

The man stammered, "because I can tell doctor Kanryuu that she's dead and he won't ever come looking for her or send another assassin after her."

"How can I trust you," barked Sano.

"You swear to hold true to your word," questioned Kenshin pushing his blade closer to the man's throat.

The man nodded and Kenshin drew back his sward and Sano removed his foot from the man's chest, "well then go," said Sano and the man ran off into the night and Sano rushed to my side.

"Are you are right," asked Kenshin before Sano could get the words out of his mouth.

"Fine," I whispered embarrassed I never let a man fight for me or do any thing for me unless it was Sano or Kenshin and even then it made me fell small and inadequate.

Then Sano spoke, "your arm you're bleeding!"

"Oh yes, I aren't I," I said looking at my arm; "well don't just stand there and stare at it help me up so I can get to the house and bandage it."

Then Sano and Kenshin reached down and pulled me to my feet and we headed off to the dojo.


	3. going back?

Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story so please don't sue. Also reviews are welcomed good, bad, or otherwise. For all reviewers I thank you for your time it means alot to me.

When we finally reached the dojo I went straight to my room and wrapped my wound and readied my bed. The events of the evening left me feeling exhausted and I let out a as Sano knocked at my door. "Megumi, can I come in," he asked.

"Sure, you know you don't have to knock right," I asked as he stepped in the room and slid the door shut behind him.

"Are you going to be ok," he asked it was clear that he was concerned, "do you need me to stay here with you?"

"I'll be fine, Sano there's no need to worry about me," I stated I thought it was sweet how concerned he was.

"You're sure," he asked, "some thing doesn't feel right, but if you're sure I'll go get a drink with Kenshin.

"At this hour," I questioned.

"Yes," he said with a reassuring smile, "it helps me calm down."

"Ok, then go but don't drink to much I'm not coming out to drag you two home again," I smiled a quick smile as he began to laugh.

"I won't, I promise," he said kissing me goodbye, "don't worry ill lock the door on the way out."

"Goodbye Sano," I muttered as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Shortly after Sano left the room I crawled into bed and instantly feel in to deep slumber.

"Sir it safe to go after the wench now," whispered jinn watching the two men go by.

"Then its time we go and bring Megumi back once and for all," answered his masked accomplice. The two men stood waiting a moment to make sure the coast was clear. Finally the men began to walk towards the dojo finding the gate locked they hoped over it unlocking it to make the escape easier. The next thing I knew I was being dragged to my feet and taken from my home. I tried to scream but I was gagged I tried to fight but I was bound I had no choice I was going back, back to Kanryuu weather I would live or die was for the him to decide.


	4. not alone

Back at Kanryuu's mansion I awoke as the men threw me on the floor of his office. "Fuck that hurt," I thought. I would have said some choice words but I was bound and gagged (typical of the hostage situation). I began to think of a way to get out of here when Kanryuu strode threw the door. "Ahh… my sweet Megumi you have returned," he said caressing my face. I glared back at him as he dismissed his henchmen. "My sweet, you don't seem very happy to be home," he said pulling me closer to him. I glared fiercely into his eyes as he whispered, "Megumi weather you like it or not your mine and you're staying here, sure your friends will try and save you but it will be no use I've learned from my previous mistakes and they will not be made again."

Then came a knock at the door and a man entered, "Master Kanryuu, the men have returned with the second woman like you asked," he stated turning to leave.

"Swell, take her to the sixth floor and put her in a room our little Megumi will be joining her soon," said Kanryuu pulling me to my feet. The man left and Kanryuu turned his attention back to me, "Megumi let's get one thing straight, your mine, M…I…N…E, and there's nothing you can do about it. He untied my gag so I could respond and he sure got it I spat directly in his face

"You this filthy whore," he screamed slapping me across the face and flinging the door to his office open and telling the guard, "take this BITCH to the room where she will be held and make sure she stays there!"

Then the men dragged me up the stairs to the sixth floor and down a long dark hallway finally stopping at the last room and tossing me in forcing me to land on my butt. The clink of the lock seemed like an explosion as it sank in there was no escape.

For a moment I stared blankly at the door as hot tears of anger where brought to the surface. I turned around and gasped as I saw a woman lying unconscious on the floor silhouetted only by the faint beam of moonlight coming from between the curtains. _I'm not alone _I thought as I crossed silently to her side kneeling be side her I brushed the hair from her face and was stunned to see that this was not just any woman it was Karou...


	5. Missing

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own the Rurouni Kenshin characters….

**Author's note: ** I will not be updating again until I have 15 reviews. Also thank you taking your time and reading this fanfic.

**Chapter 5**

**Missing**

Sano awoke the next morning slumped over on the floor of the local bar, _damn, _thought Sano, _Megumi's gonna kill me. _He sat up holding his head in his hand as he shook Kenshin awake "Karou, cant I sleep in," Kenshin grumbled still sleeping. At this point Sano was on his feet and had kicked Kenshin in the gut. "ORO," he exclaimed, Kenshin getting to his feet grumbling about Sano's methods of rousing him.

"Come on ken, I wanna get home before my woman murders me," said Sano.

The two men exited the small bar and stepped into the vacant street. They walked in silence until they reached the gate to the Dojo.

"Looks as if the Karou and Megumi-dono are up," commented Kenshin walking threw the open gate and noticing the door to the dojo open.

Sano sighed _I guess I'll take what's coming to me _he thought approaching the door "Megumi look I'm sorr…" started Sano stepping threw the thresh hold. Sano stood in shock along side Kenshin the dojo was trashed, torn to pieces.

"Karou," cried Kenshin, "Megumi." There was no response and Kenshin went to search the house as Sano searched the out door area. The two men met up in the doorway ten minutes later "any luck," growled Sano.

"None," sighed Kenshin doing the best to hide his worry judging by the state of the dojo the girls where taken against there will.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL," roared Sano kicking the nearest object across the room.

"Sano," inquired Kenshin.

"Kenshin I just don't understand what could they want with her after all this time," said Sano in a shaky voice.

"They," asked Kenshin not fallowing him with this, "do they have Karou too?"

"Kanryuu," said Sano, "and I'd suppose so, it probably a trap but I'm not going down with out a fight!" with that Sano ran from the house and down the street Kenshin at his heels._ There's no way he's going in there alone, not to mention they took my beloved…_thought Kenshin as he ran down the street his long read hair glowing in the morning sun.

END


	6. how far?

**warning: ** this chapter contains rape! so read at your own risk...and please no flaming

**Authors note:**yay this is the final chapter! arn't you guys happy for me? of course you are! well thanks to all the readers and even more thanks to those who reviewed I love you all. Any ideals for a new story will be taken into account. thanks again for reading the fic!

your ever loveing Author Sanos queen (aka Kaia)

**disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! unfortunately --. Trust me if I did Sano would be here with me in my room hehe. also i do not own the song it is a song called how do i live by trisha yearwood! well enjoy the chapter.

**How far?**

**chapter 6**

Sano and Kenshin tore threw the streets in the direction of the kanyaru mansion the people commenting on how rude the to men where being. Hearing a commotion in the streets Yahiko stepped out side to see what was going on he stood dumb stuck in the middle of the street when he saw that the commotion was being caused by none other than Sagara Sanosuke and Himura Kenshin. As the two men continued to charge down the street knocking people aside Yahiko cried out to them, "Hey what's the big rush," he smiled watching them as they skidded to a halt. "Yahiko," said Kenshin, "so this is where you've been."

"yep," he said looking at his feet.

"you know you shouldn't have run away after the fight you've had Karou very worried," said Sano.

"I'm sorry," muttered Yahiko.

"Sano, i don't mean to interrupt but do you think we ought to deal with the situation at hand before this minor problem," questioned Kenshin causing Sano's face to drain of all color.

"what's wrong," asked Yahiko looking from Kenshin who's eyes where full of pain and to Sano who looked sick and on the verge of tears.

"its the girls..." started Sano. "i don't care what you say I'm going with you," stated Yahiko and with that they tore down the street.

Karou and Megumi sat together in the window seat, Karou sobbing on Megumi's shoulder. "Karou, don't cry I seriously doubt that Kenshin and Sano would let us stay here," said Megumi in attempt to confront her.

"your rite," said Karou wiping her eyes, "how did you ever live like this?"

"I just kept telling myself that one day i would escape and never be brought back, well we know how well that one worked out," she said forcing a smile to her face she had to be strong and brave for Karou. Megumi quickly tuned her head as if to look at something out side wiping the tears that began to fall. Megumi jumped at the sound of Karou's voice "Megumi, thank you."

"What," Megumi said the obvious confusion expressed in her voice.

"With out you I probably would have not been able to stay this calm so thank you." "Karou..." but Megumi was cut off by the door being flung open. three men entered shutting the door behind them Megumi nearly cried when she heard the lock click. she stood up putting on the mask that she wore so often when she was hiding something.

"what do you three want," she asked feeling that she was gonna regret asking that later.

"me, I want you," responded the guy Megumi recognized as the man who had attacked her the other night. "they," he said pointing to the other two men, "they want your friend."

then Megumi realized what he ment she darted toward the door Karou stood frozen in her tracks. Megumi pulled wildly at the door but it wouldn't open. the the man that had addressed Megumi slowly crossed the room grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back. out of the corner of her eye Megumi saw the other men move toward a frozen Karou. Karou screamed as they grabbed her forcing her to her knees.

"Shut up bitch," said one of the men smacking Karou in the face. Karou began to choke out howling sobs. The man that slapped her grabbed he by the throat and slammed her into the wall she fell limp and unconscious to the floor.

"Alit help please," grunted the man struggling to keep his grip on Megumi. the two men let Karou lay where she was and went to help the man. one man pulled a rope form the curtain and using it to tie Megumi's hands behind her. the three men forced her to the ground then the man from the other night spoke. "now I'm gonna get what I came for the first time," without another word he ripped off Megumi's kimono and gaped at her body. If the man would have looked at her he could have seen the fear in her eyes and the tears on her face. The man didn't care all he wanted was her body. The man lowered him self closer to her he wanted to make her scream he wanted to make her beg and plea for her life as he had when he returned to... without her. Megumi gave up the will to fight there was nothing she could do he was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do about it. Megumi choked back a sob as the man entered her once, twice, and three times. she screamed in pain in response all she got was a slap across the face and crude laughter form the men who watched it all. Megumi winced as he began to pound in side her. Megumi cried as thoughts of what Sano would do when he found out what happened. he'll probably wish he never loved me she thought wincing as the pain of the man's thrust returned. Megumi sobbed so hard he body shook finally the man pulled out of her. she sighed thinking he was going to stop, god she was wrong. the man knelt above her having one of the other men hold he head still. then he forced his dick into her mouth and began pumping knowing she would not her self it was a few short moments of that though it seemed like hours to Megumi before he came in her mouth. Megumi wanted so much to throw up but he heal her mouth and nose shut so that id she wanted to breath she would have to swallow him. she swallowed for she didn't want to die of suffocation and gasped for air when he let go.

"now that's my good little whore," he said in a childish voice. Megumi's eyes grew wide as the door flew open, it was Sano, she was safe at this point she began to cry again this time tears of joy. Sano, Kenshin, and Yahiko attacked the startled men. Sano picked up the man who had just raped Megumi by the neck and slammed him into the wall

"I want you to beg for your life," growled Sano. without a response he took the man's head in his hands and broke his neck. Megumi looked up at him from the floor with great thanks. Sano bent down taking her into his arms. "Megumi," he breathed uniting her hands, "I'm so glad your ok."

"Sano, they raped me," she said fighting the tears. Sano pulled away looked at her for a second then took off his shirt and wrapped it around her naked body.

"Megumi I love you no matter what," he told her with a smile, "just because some guy was an ass doesn't make me stop loveing you." he sat there a few moments holding Megumi while Kenshin and Yahiko where sitting with the still unconscious Karou. "Megumi," said Sano "can you wake up Karou, Kenshin and I have some thing to take care of."

"yes," replied Megumi after a moment of thought.

"I'll come back and get you shortly," with that he stood and walked to kenshin's side after a minute Kenshin stood and they headed to the door.

"Yahiko," Kenshin said sternly "stay here and stand guard." Yahiko nodded and Kenshin and Sano disappeared. Yahiko stood in the door way and Megumi stood tying Sano's shirt shut she walked over to Karou and shook her gently.

"Mumm," she groaned "Megumi?"

"shhh, Karou its ok Kenshin is here," she whispered.

"Karou," questioned Yahiko.

"I'm ok don't worry," she answerd getting to her feet.

Sano turned the door knob to kanyaru's office and entered he didn't even look up when the men entered. "what do you want," he asked.

"you," said Kenshin in a dangerously cold voice.

"dead" added Sano.

kanyaru stood and drew his sword Kenshin followed suit the battle was short and Kenshin the victor kanyaru unconscious on the floor. Sano bent down and picked up kanyaru's sword he looked at it and then plunged it threw kanyaru's heart.

that night Sano climbed into bed next to Megumi "Sano how do i get threw one night with out you, i need you in my arms need you to hold, your my world, my heart, my soul."

Sano took what she said and continued "without you there'd be no sun in my sky there'd be love in my life what kind of life would that be?"

"Megumi I'd be lost if i lost you," said Sano smiling at the look she gave him, "that's why i will fallow you where ever no matter how far." with that Megumi snuggled up to Sano and drifted into a deep sleep the song that described their love to a T played threw her dreams of Sano.

How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?.

Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?...

Please tell me baby..

How do I go on?  
If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know your everything good in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live

How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby...  
How do I live...

END STORY

so what did you think? was it good? by the way thanks for reading and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
